Watch Out, Here We Come
by Hunter-Of-Aliens
Summary: HYDRA has a strong hold in Europe and is moving towards Asia. SHIELD doesn't want them to get a hold of nuclear weapons. So, they call in the Avengers. Or, at least, their children. Rated T cause I'm pretty sure this is gonna get violent


_Title Lyrics From Going to California by Led Zeppelin_

Friday, April 3, 2020 2:13PM

The clock hand was moving backwards. Or at least stopped. Victoria was sure of it. The history lecture on World War two was unending. Her pen, which was supposed to be filling the looseleaf paper in front of her with notes, had illustrated a line drawing of Wonder Woman punching a history textbook. Victoria didn't intend to be a historian when she grew up, a comic artist was more likely in her future. A triangle of paper sailed into her lap. Before opening it, she checked to make sure Mr. Trae wasn't looking. Cassie's neat handwriting curled across the top of the page, inviting Victoria to the mall that weekend. Victoria scrawled an affirmative answer and quickly folded the paper back up. Turning around quickly, she threw the paper at the brunette who had thrown it first.

"Victoria, can you tell the class what the group of soldiers in the US army led by Captain America was called?" Mr. Trae requested.

"Um, the Avengers?" she guessed after a moment of panic.

"I'm sorry that's wrong. Does anyone know? What was the name of the group of soldiers Captain America lead?" Mr. Trae responded. In the front of the room a hand shot up.

"Stephen," Mr. Trae called.

"The group was called The Howling Commandos. The members were Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Montgomery Falsworth, Gabriel Jones, Jacques Dernier," Stephen Coulson replied.

"Most kids outgrow the superhero phase!" someone shouted. The class erupted in giggles and Stephen blushed deep scarlet.

"Class, settle down. Thank you Stephen," Mr. Thae praised, "Homework is pages 567 through 574 and take notes. I will be checking notes next class, please complete them in outline form. You may type them but don't just type one copy and print a second out for your friend. I'll know and then you'll both get zeroes." The bell rang as he finished speaking. There was a mad scramble as people shoved their binders in their bags and ran off to the freedom of the weekend.

* * *

><p>Victoria slammed her locker shut and saw Stephen leaning up against the locker next to hers. He looked nervous and kept glancing at his shoes.<p>

"Oh! Um, Hi Stephen. How are you?" Victoria asked as she shifted her backpack to both shoulders instead of one.

"I'm good Victoria. So, I was uh, wondering, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Stephen, I'm sorry, I already have plans with Cassie and Amanda this weekend. We can try for next week if you want," Victoria suggested.

"Um, sorry, next week's no good, my dad's taking me on a business trip with him," Stephen admitted.

"Oh where are you going?" Victoria asked.

"Last I heard, we're going to Manhattan. Though last winter he said we'd be in Miami, he ended up with a last minute transfer to London," Stephen joked.

"Well, I'll have to take you up on that offer for a date eventually, what do you say, the Friday after you get back?" Victoria proposed.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you around Victoria," Stephen announced as he began walking away.

"Oh and Stephen, it's Vicky!" Victoria called. He turned around and mock saluted as he walked out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Victoria smiled as she walked out to the buses where she mounted the steps. She wove her way down the aisle between backpacks and legs to where she had seen Sarita sitting. She plopped down next to the mocha skinned girl with her earphones in. Victoria tapped her friend gently on the shoulder, causing her to jump.<p>

"Whatcha listening to?" Victoria asked.

"Oh they're this cool band from a few years back called Fall Out Boy, I don't know how I missed them but their music's really good. Here, this song's called _The Phoenix_," Sarita explained as she handed the headphones to Victoria. Placing the headphones in her ears, Victoria reached to turn the volume down.

"Christ Sarita, how do you listen to it this loud?" Victoria complained.

"I dunno, it doesn't seem loud to me," Sarita replied.

"You're crazy," Victoria muttered.

"Thank you," Sarita replied. Victoria shook her head and proceeded to listen to the rest of the song.

"Sounds cool, not really my thing, but I see why you like it," Victoria decided.

"Yeah, well all you listen to is Elvis and the Beatles," Sarita teased.

"Hey, don't diss the classics! if it wasn't for Elvis, you wouldn't have punk rock!" Victoria argued.

"You're just old fashioned," Sarita stated.

"It's my dad! He loves this stuff! My mom says he discovered it when he was like twenty five!" Victoria exclaimed.

"What? I knew about the Beatles when I was like, seven," Sarita replied.

"I know, it's crazy!" Victoria stated as the bus rolled to a stop on her street. She stood up and waved slightly to Sarita.

* * *

><p>Victoria approached the door to her house and pulled her necklace holding her key off her neck. The little silver key clicked in the lock of the victorian house and the oak door swung open with a creak as Victoria pushed on it. She locked the door behind her and slipped her shoes off and kicked them onto the mat. Her backpack was dumped in the middle of the hallway on the way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, humming the song Sarita had gotten stuck in her head. She grabbed a block of cheese, placed it on the counter, then went in search of apples and crackers. She sliced the apple and cheese up before placing a slice of each on a cracker and whisking the snack up to her bedroom along with her backpack. Upon entering her room, Victoria threw her backpack down on her desk chair and snagged her laptop.<p>

Sprawled out on the bed, Victoria opened up her art program on her computer. She connected her tablet to the laptop and picked up the stylus. Keeping her eyes focused on the screen, she allowed the stylus to dance over the glass surface of the tablet, bringing to life on my screen a line art of Superman silhouetted by the sun, the only detail being the 'S' emblazoned on his chest. She saved the file and checked her email. One from a clothing store, delete, one from the church asking for help with the church dinner being held in two weeks, read later, and one from an address she didn't recognize.

To: vrogers

From: gina-stark

Subject: You won't believe this…

Curiosity getting the better of her, Victoria opened the email. There was about a paragraph written before there was a link to a youtube video and a document.

_Hello Victoria Rogers. I'm Gina Stark, daughter of Tony Stark. please, don't treat me like a celeb, heck, you should be the one getting the celebrity treatment. Your father is Steven Grant Rogers right? Well read the document, I scanned it in, probably illegal to have it but hey, what's life without some fun? Listen to me. My brother tapped your phone lines and your dad is going to be in New York next week. Ask him to go, but I don't know if he's taking you so be subtle! Watch the video. Pause it at 3:45. Take a good long look. Then email me back. This is huge._

Victoria opened the document and the video side by side. She dragged the cursor to 3:45 and paused the video. The video was news coverage from the battle of New York, the first one. she studied the man in the video closely. She only had a three quarter view from the back, but she would know that profile anywhere. Victoria gasped and began to read the document.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Victoria heard the front door open. She had the document, pictures from WWII and more recent ones, and a hastily done drawing in the same style as her Superman art to lead with. She gathered her papers and walked down the stairs.<p>

"Hey dad, how was work?" she asked.

"Good, how was your day?" he replied.

"Good, you wanna see what I drew?" Victoria asked as she slid the drawing over the kitchen island. Steve Rogers looked at the drawing in awe. Then Victoria slid the pictures over. Then the documents. Steve kept looking at the drawing. Victoria pursed her lips tightly.

"Well?" She asked

* * *

><p>To:<p>

From: vrogers

Subject: You won't believe this…

_Thanks. I'm now on my way to New York. FYI, heads up, he blames your Dad._


End file.
